The Calm Before The Storm
by Ms. Crimson Mr. Obsidian
Summary: It's always calm and peaceful at first. But in that moment of absolute serenity, mother nature decides to unleash her fury. Time and fate do the same thing. I only wish I'd taken cover before they began their rampage. Full summary inside. SxS,NxH,SxI,NxT
1. Preface

**A/N:** I know I haven't even finished my _All I Want Is_, but this idea has been stuck in my head for ages now and I want it out meaning I want to start it already. Did you know great authors don't just work on one single story? At least I don't! ;]

This is only the preface as in all great stories like Twilight and Harry Potter.

Standard disclaimer applies here and standard notations.

Full Summary: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno are like oil and vinegar. Two very different ingredients that don't mix well but for some odd reason are still able to blend. He's the heir to the Uchiha Corps. and she's just the average girl striving to meet means ends. Their worlds will collide and everything will fuse together just like oil and vinegar. However, destiny continues to throw worlds at the pink haired beauty and she can't do anything but go with the cosmic flow as more souls intertwine with hers. Then just as oil and vinegar never _truly _become one so do Uchiha and Haruno. High school was the final step before reality and there is nothing she can do to return to dreaming.

* * *

**Preface**

* * *

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Aa, one day we'll meet up again." Was his solemn reply and even if he says one day, we both know that's a very slim chance.

We came from two entirely different backgrounds. He was the wealthy son of an extremely powerful business tycoon and I was just an average girl from a well off family. In a few years, he'd be the one running the family business and he'd replace his father as the next business tycoon. How would I be able to even look at him then? I'd probably just be a simple doctor meeting means end. Plus we were two people in a vast sea of _billions_. How could we ever meet up again?

Despite his emotionless façade I was able to easily identify all the pain lurking beneath his endless onyx orbs; I could _feel_ the pain emanating from his slowly beating heart. And I can tell you it was absolutely _unbearable_. Even though I knew this would happen and we'd have to separate ways and finally _begin_ our lives, I let it happen. Even though I knew we'd both get hurt in the end I strongly believed we'd just brush the feelings off with little difficulty.

As it turns out, I was wrong. The pain was excruciating and I clutched my chest as it tightened considerably. It was as if someone was turning the handle of a jack-in-the box and with every turn the spring inside compressed tighter and tighter. Then spontaneously the jack would emerge and that would be the end. My heart was experiencing the same thing and at any moment I knew it would shatter and all the feelings I thought I'd be able to suppress would come rushing out in a tidal wave.

"I see. Well I guess this is goodbye then isn't it?" It was almost there.

"Aa." Was his one syllable reply and I couldn't help but smile bitterly at all the times I harassed him about his almost non-existent vocabulary.

Now however, one syllable answers seemed appropriate and even _I_ was imitating his style. After all, in this situation no amount of words would be able to turn back the hands of time.

Still looking down I'm surprised to see a water droplet crash into the concrete floor and burst into millions of other water droplets. A second later, another water droplet comes crashing down and suddenly they were cascading down in waterfalls. Looking up into the sky I try and see if it had started to rain but see only dark ominous clouds approaching our direction. I reach up with my free hand and touch my cheek then pull back to see it wet. I guess it wasn't raining; it was just my tears which had finally sprung out of the box and with them the whole onslaught of emotions.

I knew I wouldn't last long before I'd completely break down. Now while everything was still fresh it was time to leave, to forget about this, to forget about _us_ and move on because I still had dreams and aspirations I wanted to fulfill. I had to let go so I wouldn't utterly lose myself.

"Bye Sasuke."

"Hn." Then like strangers passing by on a sidewalk in a busy city, we simply passed each other by and that was the end.

However, as he passed my shoulder I forced my eyes to look at him one last time because I knew it would be the _only_ time in a _very _long time I'd ever see his flawless alabaster skin and soft raven tresses. It would be the last time I'd see his elegant eyebrows and straight aristocratic nose. It would be last time I'd be able to stare lustfully at his soft moist lips and the last time my eyes would trail down his defined jaw and strong neck. This one glance would be the last time I'd ever see his tall, lean but muscular body and broad shoulders. But most importantly it would be the last time I could be lost in his captivating pools of obsidian which were as deep as they were beautiful; the only window to his soul.

That glance lasted for just a second but it was enough. After all, it would just hurt more in the long run right? Yeah, it would. We were going to walk different paths and as I turned the corner I immediately grabbed onto the nearest wall for support and slid down it sobs tearing from my throat. Grabbing my phone I speed dialed the number of the only person I knew would be able to prevent the millions of fragments of my cracked heart from falling into the inferno and be completely incinerated.

"I-Ino, w-we d-did it. P-please don't s-say I told you so, p-please."

Whoever said love hurts wasn't kidding because I practically felt, no, _believed_ I was dying right then and there.

* * *

And there you have it! Remember it's just a preface because I want to see if it will grab the attention of a lot of people. I'm aiming for at least five to ten so review please!

Until next time, sayonara!

Mr. Obsidian of Ms. Crimson Mr. Obsidian


	2. Senior Year

**A/N:** Okay I kind of realized that the word count of the Preface isn't efficient to really pull in readers, so I'm going to go ahead and present you _hags_ [small joke] with the first chapter. You guys better enjoy it because it's already 11:02 nighttime when I start this and now it's 10:15 nighttime of the next two days and I'm exhausted.

Vous connaissez déjà la clause de non-responsabilité standard et la signification des divers formats de texte, etc. avec le spectacle!

**V(^.^)V**

* * *

**S e n i o r Y e a r**

* * *

"Sakura! Sakura dear, wake up or you'll be late for your first day of school!" The sound of my mother's voice calling from downstairs penetrated the thick walls of my deep slumber and stirred me awake.

"Ugh…what was that? What time is it?" I muttered incoherently to no one and turn my head groggily to my left to try and decipher the foggy numbers on the clock.

It read 7:30 A.M. which instantly caused me to spring out from my bed and into my bathroom. With the post-sleep haze gone from my system—thanks to the bright green numbers on my alarm clock—I was able to really focus on getting ready.

My arms and hands seemed to have minds of their own as they raced to complete their given tasks. My right arm was swiftly brushing my pearly whites and the left was speeding through my slightly long pink locks, smoothening out any tangles which had appeared during my sleep.

Once those objectives were done I quickly applied a small coat of eyeliner above my emerald green eyes and jogged over to my walk-in-closet.

I never really had a thing for make-up and I've never considered the gunk as an absolute necessity of life like some other girls. Now, when I say "like some other girls" I really mean like those _sluts _and _bimbos_ who apply buckets of the stuff onto their faces as if their faces were blank canvases that desperately needed paint to be splattered all over them. Besides, people say my face is already naturally gorgeous which only further motivates me to _not_ wear make-up. So I guess I was a blank canvas that _didn't _need make-up, only I was beautiful to begin with and didn't need any colors to be added on.

Opening the double doors, I walk in and quickly scan the contents of my racks and compartments. Making up my mind, I grab a pair of khaki colored short shorts that reach mid thigh, a wide black belt, a white tank top, a black and white checkered long sleeve button-up shirt (which I left the top three buttons undone), and a pair of white Kirra Kelli Patent Sandals and slip everything on in a rush.

I turn to the left where my full body mirror is standing ready and give myself a once over and suddenly my brain is working its hardest to figure out what else I needed to do. The light bulb inside my mind turns on with a ding as I finally realize my hair still isn't fixed. Turning on the balls of my heels I open one of the compartments in front of me and sigh in relief when I find all my hair ties bunched up together. Hurriedly, I pick out a red one and tie my pink locks in a messy bun and let loose curls escape and let some strands drape down to frame my heart shaped face. Turning around for the _final _time I give myself a _final _once over and determine that I look fine.

My clothing isn't at all like the _sluts' _and the _bimbos'_. I don't have anything over the top revealing and even if I did, _my_ revealing clothes would be elegant, sophisticated, dignified, and would still be able to be classified as _sexy_. They would provide me with all the qualities needed to attract the opposite sex but still convey the fact that I was a strong, independent, and intelligent woman who didn't really need a man to make her complete.

Looking at my black leather DKNY watch I discover the hands are pointing at 7:55 A.M. and suck in a huge gasp, realizing I was going to be late on my _first_ day of school. My eyes move frantically around my whole room trying to locate my beige Hobo bag I had gotten a few weeks ago from Charlotte Russe and zone in on the _very_ important object on the chair in front of my computer desk. I had finished the rest of the required summer assignments last night and prepared everything, placing all my hard months' work of homework in the bag.

I'm about to leave the room with the strap of my Hobo on my shoulder when I realize I'm missing my car keys, my wallet, and my cell phone and run to my computer desk to snatch up the _other_ very important objects.

As I reach ground level my mom hands me a piece of toast with strawberry jam on it. Strawberries are my favorite fruit, especially if they have whipped cream on them.

"Do you have everything you need?" My mom asked me in a hurried tone.

"Yes mom!"

"Are you sure?"

I'm already at the door when I give her the same answer and I'm about to take a step outside when she calls me back in again.

"Sakura wait! I just remembered…I wanted to give you this. I thought it would help you pass the day a little faster." My eyes widen as my mom hands me a brand new 16GB iTouch fully equipped with the case and headphones.

"Cool, thanks mom!" Glancing at my watch I nearly yelp as the hands tick towards 8:04 A.M.

I plant a quick kiss on my mom's cheek and give her a tight hug before I sprint out the front door and into my brand new white Acura TL.

In my junior year of high school, I used to always walk to school, and my dad would pick me up on his way home. Now that I'm a senior however, my parents decided it would be more practical if I drove to school instead, saying I was a grown and matured lady and that I shouldn't have to use walking as my means of transit from place to place. I didn't mind walking really, but I'm not complaining.

Starting up the engine and hearing it purr quietly, I back up out of the wide driveway, give a final wave to my smiling mother (who had her thumbs raised up), and speed down the road and to Konoha High School where I would finish the final chapter of my high school career.

My thoughts drift off to wonder about my _new _school and Inner Sakura takes over the wheel to make sure we didn't crash. God knows I'm terrible at multi-tasking, but I plan to become better at the ability as I grow older.

In the pamphlet it said Konoha High was a prestigious public high school located in the beautiful suburban community of Jacksonville, FL. The mention of its location, Jacksonville, FL, immediately had me visualizing a gigantic school with vibrant green lawns and tall shady trees. Jacksonville, FL was a well known city of America and one of its best to be exact. Of course the school should meet the standards too right?

I'm originally from Los Angeles, CA all the way on the other side of the country in the West Coast. My school there had been amazing just like everything else in America's _finest _state. It was an indoor school and we had large grass lawns and tall shady oaks lining up the pathways, and we also had colorful blossoms decorating the sides of the buildings. To say the school was extravagant would be an understatement because it was way more than that.

The inside of it was even more amazing because we had _everything_. There were air conditioners in every class so were never too hot or too cold; the temperature was always just right. We also had flat screens in the classrooms so we could watch our school's show and see what was happening in that week. Not only that, we had the latest equipment from cameras to _video_ cameras; from computers to the new teacher's tool called the Promethean (this thing was the coolest gadget I'd ever seen); even our text books and writing utensils were new!

Our cafeteria was one of my favorite places in the school because we had large windows that let in the sunlight and it was never gloomy. The food they served us was absolutely delicious but I always had the pasta because I really loved the stuff. There were five vending machines in the cafeteria too, that all dispensed different things, so we were able to buy snacks and drinks like Lays and Dr. Pepper.

Also, I'm not like all those other girls who were too afraid to get fat so they didn't eat. I'm the complete opposite of them because I _love _to eat and I don't care if I get fat. Well, that's not entirely true because everyone should care, so the way I kept the weight off but was still able to eat as much as I wanted and _anything_ I wanted was to play sports.

My old school had a huge grass field that we used for our football team. There were stalls on both sides which were able to fit plenty of people and I was always one of those plenty of people. I loved sports and I loved to watch our teams because they were _talented_. So, on the other side of the school we had a gym that doubled as both a basketball and volleyball place and next to that were the lockers and another field which _tripled_ as the field for lacrosse, field hockey, and soccer. During the fall and winter when it was cold I'd play volleyball, and during the spring and summer I'd play field hockey and I was good at both sports. _This _is how I kept the weight off.

Even though all these things and places were extraordinary they weren't my _favorite _things and places. My absolute favorite was this part in the back of the school where a small lunch table was situated between two enormous oaks. It was where I spent my time building memories with all my friends. Friends I didn't realize at the time I'd someday leave behind. That place was special because it was the only time we could all really be together since we all had different schedules and we never really saw each other throughout the school day. We'd get our food from the cafeteria then head straight for _our_ table and we'd just have fun.

Returning my thoughts to Konoha High I set up my expectations for the school believing it will be just as amazing as my previous school. The brochure said it was a school well known for its academics, arts, and athletic programs. It said they were some of the best in the country and I couldn't wait to experience them for myself.

Soon I'm the one on the wheel again and I curse as I almost hit a sleek pearl gray Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640. I didn't just love sports but I knew about cars as well. I guess all those years of my dad taking me to car shows were good for something after all. The switch from Inner Sakura to me was off. We switched places right before a stop sign at a four way intersection and instead of coming to a full stop then proceeding when it was my turn to go, I just stepped on the gas and _didn't _stop. Fortunately, I was able to react fast enough to pump the brakes and come to a screeching halt.

I gaze ahead of me, a little dazed, at the Lamborghini which slowed down but otherwise didn't stop because if it did then we would have had a little problem. I'm a little disappointed and annoyed because the windows of the aforementioned vehicle were darkly tinted so I couldn't see the guy inside. I _knew_ it was a guy because it _had _tobe a guy. I know it's sexist of me but the style of the car and the way his windows were like that, plus my instincts, gave me sufficient reason to believe a man was inside that car and probably a good looking one too. Why wouldn't he be? Lamborghini was an expensive brand and only very rich people could afford it; and we all know rich people are good looking.

I don't dwell on the thought too much because I also remember rich people are snobby and cruel, remembering from my old school how all the rich kids picked on the lower class kids, even if they were well off and average like _me_. Also, if that guy was even normal he should be glaring at me—since it was my fault we almost crashed—and I definitely did _not _ want to see his discriminating eyes because I've experienced enough of that in LA.

Over on the other side girls used to tease me because of my hair and forehead saying I was freakish but I knew they were just jealous because all the _guys_ tried to get into my pants.

One other thing, I don't open up my legs to any good looking guy who happens to pass me by at the mall or at school, or any guy who walks my way. I can proudly say I'm a virgin and I made a promise to myself and my parents I would never participate in premarital sex and that I wouldn't do the _deed_ until I was married.

Miraculously, I grew into my forehead and I've even received comments saying it was charming and not so big, that it was perfect. People have also commented on my hair saying it was unique and exotic which made me all the more appealing and lust worthy when coupled with the fact that I was still _innocent_ but I don't let these comments get to my head. The reason why is because I'm also not that type of girl who spends all her time looking in the mirror complementing herself, and that type of girl who tries so hard to capture everyone's attention.

As I complete the left turn I can't help but remember the Lamborghini, then as I finally set my sight on the obtrusive architecture now in my view, I forget all about it.

Konoha high _is _magnificent. It _did_ have green lawns with lush vibrant green grass and it stretched out for what seemed like acres but was more like an acre or two. Still, the lawn was beautiful and it wasn't only that because the cobblestone pathway going up to the front was lined not with _oak _trees but with cherry blossom trees. Immediately, the meaning of my name popped into my head and I couldn't help but smile amusedly at the delicate foliage.

Up ahead I could see the grand double doors to the school and I could make out the intricate and elaborate details carved into the marble walls of the massive building. Dozens of windows littered the entire front and I could only guess dozens more littered the sides and back meaning there was never any need for much light because during the day it was mostly natural.

The western part of the building revealed even from an outside view, what must have been the school's cafeteria. From my spot in the parking lot (because I was just standing outside my car with the door still open), I was able to identify that the entire western wall with some of the northern and what was probably the southern wall was replaced completely with tall glass panels. Thus, the reason I was easily able to determine that the location was a cafeteria since I could see the lunch tables through the glass.

The thought of going inside the eating quarters caused my stomach to grumble loudly. After all, I did only eat a piece of toast with jam for breakfast and like I said, I _loved _to eat.

The eastern part of the building mirrored the western part only instead of a cafeteria it was a library and there was no way anyone would _not_ be able to see those gigantic shelves of literature.

Impulsively, I glance down at my watch and my mouth drops down in shock. It was already 8:19 A.M. and class starts at 8:30 A.M. It was a fifteen minute drive from my house to the school which meant I only had eleven minutes to check up with the school secretary, obtain my schedule, and officially begin the day as Konoha High's new student.

Taking one last glance at the extraordinary school (which had more than passed my expectations but I _still _believed it was nothing compared to my old school—though I'd later realize how wrong I was), I decide I can peruse the campus later and discover more about its landscape. Right now I desperately needed to check in and see what classes I was given and I hoped more than anything they were the advanced classes because hey, I was definitely _not _stupid.

I slam the door of my Acura shut, press the lock button on the remote, and sprint my way down the pathway. As I'm running I pass by a man with spiky silver locks and a masked face, but part of his face was uncovered and I was able to see that his skin was flawless and blemish free. He was also wearing a gray suit with a black dress shirt inside and the top two buttons unbuttoned revealing his chiseled chest. All in all he _seemed _to be really attractive and I wondered if he was a student but I didn't fully believe in both these thoughts for looks could be deceiving. I'd have to wait until later on in the school year to find out more. He was taller than me though and I could definitely conclude this without waiting a few months. Out of the corner of my eye I see that his head turns to the side just a little to catch me zip by and I don't miss the fact that his eyes seemed to linger on my fast moving form. It must be my hair because of _course_, it had to be. It wasn't everyday a person saw a girl with pink hair right?

Drawing my attention back to the matters at hand, I burst through the front doors of the school, which grabbed the attention of a few of the kids who were still in the hall (obviously not caring whether they were late or not), and slowed down just a little to ask where the office was located. I see a boy with red triangular tattoo marks on his cheeks eyeing me up and down with a smirk on his face and I roll my eyes at how carefree he was being, checking me out. Looking around the hall, which happened to be filled with the normal things a high school should have like lockers and announcement boards and fountains and classrooms, I discovered that everyone who had strayed behind had finally started heading to class and that the only one left to help me was the boy who was _still_ checking me out. Sighing I decide help from a pervert is better than no help at all.

"Excuse me. Could you point me in the direction of the office or at least give me some directions? I'm a new transfer student." I ask him with an annoyed look because he was, you guessed it, still checking me out.

"Sure, anything for a pretty lady." He said and followed it up with what he thought was probably a sexy smirk.

Rolling my eyes again I egg him on to spill the beans, "So where is it?"

"Head down this hall and to your right baby cakes!" I raise my eyebrow at the nickname but otherwise utter a small thank you and jog down the way he directed me to go; I'd settle with him later.

"Don't mention it!" was his reply and it echoed down the hall and despite his earlier antics it made a small smile appear on my lips.

Finally rounding the corner, I spot a door with red bold letters emblazoned on it saying, 'Office' and I pause to take a calming breath before I place my hand on the handle and twist.

Upon entering the first thought that comes to my mind is, damn this school is going to be _really_ snobby. The reason being the office was so extravagant and fancy all on its own. The floor was paneled with a deep colored mahogany and a large dark green carpet resting on top. The walls were covered with ornate frames bearing photos of the school's many accomplishments and honors and even medals were nailed onto the white walls. Above me an elegant chandelier hung luminously, casting a warm golden glow throughout the whole room and all around me the intricacy of the school's architecture was once again displayed as I gazed at all the moldings and carvings. Even the desks were made of expensive woods!

Wondering how my parents had gotten me into such a school, I remember that it was a _public _high school meaning there was no tuition required or anything. So then, why was it so…_amazing_?

"Hello, how may I help you?" A light feminine voice interrupts my musings.

"Huh? O-Oh yeah...Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno and I'm the new transfer student from Los Angeles, CA." Was my long reply and I hoped she was smart enough to know that I was checking in and picking up my schedule.

She had short black hair with matching eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a purple blouse with a black mid-section belt and a gray pinstriped pencil skirt that reached to just above her knees; and to finish the whole ensemble she was wearing some Jimmy Choo high heels which were about two inches high. She was pretty and I could instantly tell she was also really nice.

"Oh yes we were expecting you and my aren't you a lovely young lady." Was her response and I couldn't help but blush at her kind comment.

"Well here's your schedule and I won't tell you anything more because discovering the ways and workings of the school is the journey itself." With that she just handed me my schedule with a certain twinkle in her eyes.

"Um, thank you very much but um, what if I get lost or anything?" I asked her uncertainly. It was my first day and I didn't want to be the loser who couldn't find her way around the school. _However_, I was a new student so it shouldn't count yet if I got lost or what not.

"Don't worry about that. We have maps stationed strategically in the halls so you absolutely _can't _get lost. By the way, my name is Shizune and welcome to Konoha High!" The woman, I now know as Shizune, answered warmly.

We both looked towards the clock and a frown mars my face realizing I now only have five minutes to report to class. Apparently Shizune was _really _nice because she handed me another slip of paper only it was an excused tardy pass instead of a class schedule.

"There you go! Now you won't get into trouble or anything if you come into class late. Also, take your time finding your first period and actually familiarize yourself with the surroundings so next time you won't need to use the maps okay?" I was really starting to like Shizune because she was so caring and understanding. If I never made friends this year, she was going to be my new friend.

"Wow thanks. And Shizune?"

"Yes?"

"I like your outfit especially the Jimmy Choo heels." I earn a bright smile from her and a nod telling me to head out which I readily listen to.

Before actually doing anything I take a peek at my schedule and smile at the classes assigned to me. They were all what I wanted and I was really thankful for it.

I had AP Statistics first period with Mr. Hatake, AP Government & Economics second period with Mr. Morino, Art third period with Ms. Yuuhi, AP American Literature fourth period with Jiraiya, Music fifth period with Tsunade, Lunch, AP Biology sixth period with Orochimaru, and Spanish seventh period with Mr. Sarutobi.

I had all the odd classes on Monday and Wednesday—with the exception of fifth period which I had everyday—and all the even classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays then on Fridays I had all the classes.

Scanning the classes again I lock onto AP Statistics with Mr. Hatake and glimpse at the room number next to the subject. It was room number 424 and based on the map right across from me, Shizune wasn't kidding when she said the maps were strategically placed around the halls, It was just a few halls down and then some.

With a final sigh I stuff the schedule into my bag and proceed down the hall and to my first class of Konoha High. I take my time and use small steps so I don't reach the class right away. I was going to listen to Shizune's advice and really examine my surroundings. I'd be here the whole year so I had to begin memorizing _everything_ about the building so I wouldn't get lost.

As I'm nearing his classroom I start counting down the room numbers and I can't help but get a little anxious. This was a new school after all, with new people and new teachers and just essentially, a new everything. It's only natural I'd be anticipating what my new life here would be like.

Would I be an outcast or one of the "cool" kids? Would the other students—especially the girls—accept me as who I am or would they reject me and dub me as a freak? How difficult were my classes going to be and what were my teachers going to be like? Where would I eat lunch and hang out during the lunch period? When and who would I make friends with?

The thought of making new friends causes me to stop in my tracks and really think about the subject. I was on new turf, a new environment, so if I didn't make any friends at all then I know I'd be facing some hard times. I'm not stupid; I know friends are what make your life happy and fun aside from your parents. They're also there to help you out in sticky situations. Also, who didn't like making new friends? Loners that's who and I was definitely not that type of person and the reason being I'm not picky with my friends. I'd hang out with a goth person any day than to face life alone.

The sound of footsteps behind me brings me back from my musings and I turn around to see the same man with spiky silver hair. However, he doesn't walk right past me and instead stops right in front of me. Now I could confidently make out his appearance and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't blushing because this man was gorgeous. His skin was completely flawless without spot or blemish and wrinkles and his lone visible eye was a beautiful storm gray. The mask he was wearing hugged his jaw nicely revealing how defined it was and his hair looked soft and silky to the touch. Not only that but his body looked cut under the suit which was a _very _good sign because what girl didn't love a nice hunk of manly meat? The weird thing is, I had a feeling he wasn't a student but that didn't stop me from wanting to drool.

Then when he spoke, I felt like a puddle of jelly. It was deep and masculine and very tantalizing as if he knew exactly how to woo women; as if he'd done it time and time again.

"Hello, I'm Kakashi Hatake and you are?" It took me a while to register his name but when it did my mouth dropped open in utter shock.

This really attractive man was my AP Statistics teacher!? I couldn't believe it and I didn't want to believe it. There was just no way! He looked so young as if he was no older than twenty or twenty-one!

"Hello? Is something the matter?" He asked in a confused voice waving his hand in front of my face which worked to snap me out of my stupor.

My voice was shaky when I answered and he only smiled, "No nothing's wrong. It's just, you're so young, and well, you're kind of too cute to be a teacher. Are you sure you teach here? Oh, and I'm Sakura Haruno by the way. I'm a transfer student from LA. It's nice to meet you!"

"Hmm well I'd hope I'm attractive. We wouldn't want me to not be able to date beautiful women now do we? And yes, I do teach here and I _am_ your teacher. Hmm I'd also figured you were new judging from your hair. I'd never seen it before and it was either that or you were just one of the students who decided to try a new fashion trend over the summer and dyed her hair pink." His lone eye was crinkled into a half moon and it never escaped me that he was smiling, probably amused.

Judging from his answer he was also a smooth talker. I wonder if it's illegal in FL to date your teacher because I wouldn't mind breaking the law.

"Oh yeah I got that a lot back in my old school."

"Yeah I bet. So what class are you heading to right now? Judging from your direction I'd say you were headed towards my class?" His lone gray iris was amused and I knew he didn't need an answer from me because somehow, he already _knew_.

"Y-Yeah, I am." It took me a few minutes later while we were walking to realize Mr. Hatake made me stutter which only made me blush harder knowing my _teacher _was provoking sexual feelings inside of me. Damn him for being so handsome.

"Okay then. Let's get going. We wouldn't want to get the class all riled up, especially if Naruto is in my class this year." He muttered the last part more to himself but I still heard it.

"Who's Naruto?" I asked my interest piqued. It was the first name of a _non_-student I've heard so far and from the way Mr. Hatake said that last bit, I'm guessing he was the class clown.

"You'll see." Was his only reply and I could identify the knowing smirk beneath his black mask.

Soon, about five minutes later, we stop in front of door 424 and I just look up at Mr. Hatake since he was about a head and a half taller than me.

"Here we are Ms. Haruno. You go on ahead and I'll follow behind you. Technically, you won't be late since you'll walk in before me." Again a smile emerges from under the covering on his face and his one eye crinkles into the half moon.

"Oh, thank you Mr. Hatake." I give him a small smile and I'm about to open the door after taking a huge breath when he calls my name again.

"And Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"You can just call me Kakashi. Everybody does." I was really starting to like Kakashi because he sure did give out smiles freely.

With those final words I open the door and I'm greeted with a huge wad of paper scrunched up into a paper ball and a very, very loud voice.

"Kakashi, you're-!" Suddenly the voice halts in its speech and I cast my gaze towards the direction it came from, stopping on an attractive blond boy.

"My first impression of this school is," I muttered quietly and I hear Kakashi chuckle amusedly behind me, "that boy is the class clown and is most likely Naruto." Oh God please help me make it through the rest of the day!

* * *

**A/N:** So here's Chapter One and don't forget to review because they are an absolute necessity. It's exactly what people say reviews are. They're the food and fuel for an author's imagination and motivation.

-_Mr. Obsidian_ of **Ms. Crimson Mr. Obsidian**


	3. Enter The Boar, The Sun, and The Moon

**A/N:** Just read!

Standard disclaimer and notations are applied always.

(^.^)

\ | /

/ \

* * *

**Enter The _B o a r_, The _S u n_, and The _M o o n_**

* * *

Glancing down, I find the balled up wad of paper directly in front of my feet and bend down on my knees to pick it up. Rising back up I stare at the offending object with a hint of annoyance then at the boy who had thrown it a few seconds earlier. Lifting one delicate eyebrow at him, he slowly takes his seat while sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry! That, er, kinda wasn't meant for-"

"Me?" I interrupt him with a small smirk of amusement to which he blushes prettily to.

'**Who knew boys could blush prettily?**' Inner Sakura comments giggling to which I could only answer with an, '_It's actually kind of adorable._'

Turning my head around to look at my supposed teacher, Mr. Hatake—Kakashi—who was too young looking and too good looking to even be considered a teacher, I find his lone eye crinkled _again_ at the corners.

'**Geez, this man sure loves to smile a lot. But who cares! He's hot!**' Inner Sakura chides in.

"Hated much?" I ask Kakashi a small smile ever present on my lips. A second later his eye opens to reveal steely gray and I could easily tell this particular event has occurred quite a lot.

"Hm, nope, not really. Everybody loves me." Behind me I hear snickers and giggles erupt from the boys and girls in the class but Kakashi continues. "But Naruto here _especially_ loves me if you know what I mean." The snickering and giggling in the room escalates to all out boisterous laughter, and I turn to find the same blond haired boy sunken into his seat behind his desk, his nose and up the only visible parts. The blush on his bronze cheeks seemed to have intensified ten-fold and he was muttering things like, "That's bullshit," or "Hell no I do _not_ love Kakashi like _that_," and my favorite, "Kakashi you _asshole_, I'm gonna _kill_ you!" Small giggles escape past my own lips and I begin to think this school year might not be so frightening after all.

After a few seconds of more laughter to which Naruto only sunk further into his seat, Kakashi finally reigned in his class to a quiet murmur and then the dreaded time where he would introduce me seemed all too near.

"Now that everyone's been energized thanks to Naruto's little stunt, Naruto you have detention after school by the way," everyone started laughing again at this and Naruto reacted by crossing his arms and looking out the window with a pout, "I'd like to formally introduce you to Konoha High's new transfer student, Ms. Sakura Haruno." The laughter died down again to hushed murmurs and all stares were directed towards me. Even Naruto who had been, only seconds ago, glaring out the window now zeroed his bright and excited eyes—which were a sparkling cerulean blue—on my slightly shaking form.

'**Why the hell are you quivering like a mouse caught in a trap!**' Inner Sakura barked annoyed. '**You're not a small sniveling child anymore who cries at every little thing. You're Sakura Haruno, a fine, independent young woman who doesn't take lightly to mistreatment!**'

I fight the blush threatening to appear on my cheeks and force the nervousness in my chest and body out of my system, my shaking also stops and I begin my introduction. Clearing my throat and putting on my most charming smile, I finally reveal my identity to this new world. "Hello. I'm Sakura and it's nice to meet you." As it turns out, this new world _wouldn't_ be so frightening after all.

You know how when a comedian fails at being funny and everyone he was supposed to humor give him blank stares instead? That's what it was like right now except for two differences: one, the boys were checking me out; and two, the girls were sending me _those_ kinds of stares. In my head I could see Inner Sakura with one hand on her hip and an arrogant smile decorating her lips. Thankfully though, Kakashi was kind enough to spare me from embarrassment and awkward silence by breaking the ice.

"Hmm, so Sakura, what are your likes, dislikes, and dreams?" He drawled out lazily. I was starting to get a feel of what Kakashi's personality was like. He was calm and cool and totally relaxed, as if nothing in the world could bother him.

"Well," I start off, placing a finger on my chin and averting my eyes towards the ceiling in the famous girl thinking pose, "I love to play sports, but my two favorite ones, and the ones I played at my other school, are volleyball and field hockey." Most of the boys in the room had their eyebrows raised, their eyes bright with wonder. After all, it wasn't all the time that a girl confessed she wasn't at all a girly girl and instead devoted her effort into rough competition.

However, one boy stood out from the rest of the male population because his reaction and expression were different than the others. Instead of raised eye_brows_ he had one elegant eye_brow_ raised and his eyes were like black masks, hiding what was lurking underneath. The entire lower half of his face was hidden behind folded hands which were propped up by his elbows on the table. I wasn't able to really describe him because Kakashi egged me on to continue my list of likes and dislikes and then my dreams.

I told the class what I liked which entailed everything from adventures to cars to beaches to the norm for girls meaning boys. I also explained the things I disliked which included everything from jerks to premarital sex—where I added in, just to get a kick out of it, that I was definitely still a virgin—to drinking to drugs to smoking and then to assholes. My profile earned me envious and detestable expressions from some of the girls and impressed expressions from most of the boys except the one boy who was just staring coolly the entire time. Except this time, there was some kind of glint in his eye and I suddenly became nervous because I couldn't identify where the glint came from; it was _mischievous_ to say the least.

'**That guy seems kinda mysterious and naughty. I like it! Ooh I bet he's a major hottie!**' Inner Sakura squealed like an actual fan girl at her own statement causing me to internally wince.

'_Remember don't judge a book by its cover._' I reminded her calmly. I didn't want her overreacting over every guy we'd encounter. Otherwise, if she did, I'd start looking like a real ho.

'**Hmph! Whatever, I have a feeling that guy is a real grade A hottie and I bet you're gonna react as badly as I did; maybe even worse.**' She retorted and I could just visualize her with her arms crossed over her chest, her stance defiant and challenging.

'_And if he's __**not**__ a real hottie then you'd better shut it for the rest of the day and leave me alone._' I said and Inner Sakura gladly agreed stating I would have to let her come out of her shell and take over if she was right.

Ignoring my annoying inner self, I continued on with my dreams and aspirations. "After graduating from high school, I plan to major in allied health diagnosis, intervention and treatment. Then once I finish my studies in college, I _will_ pursue and obtain a career as a gynecologist, obstetrician, and surgeon while working towards my PhD in medicine." Staring once again at the faces of my new peers I discover a growing respect and awe inside their numerous multi-colored orbs—even in the eyes of the girls who were sending me disdainful looks.

Glancing briefly at Kakashi with a small smile I find the crinkles back at the corner of his eye and I immediately know he's smiling approvingly. Not only that I could see the respect in his storm gray iris; respect for my talent, respect for my future plans, but most of all, respect for _me_.

"That's quite a goal you've set for yourself Sakura. I'm confident you'll achieve what you desire if you're passionate about following your dreams." He said thoughtfully but I wasn't just going to end my introduction with a simple declaration of my endeavors. "It's not always about following your dreams Kakashi," I started off softly a just as thoughtful expression adorning my face, "it's also about _leading_ your dreams and the journey you endure to reach your destination." I ended off strongly then, a bright and grand smile lighting up on my face.

Swiveling my line of sight back towards the other students, my heart fluttered in triumph and joy at the solid respect shining in everyone's eyes. This was the beginning of my trail of footsteps in the sands of their lives, and I intended to make those footsteps last until their dying breath. Never had I imagined they would leave equally lasting footsteps in the sands of my own life.

"Well Sakura, I can already see this is going to be a great year for you, no, a great year for all of us in here. Have fun, learn from new experiences, love new people, and remember to always cherish every moment because no one can re-live their high school years. So it is my pleasure to cordially welcome you to your first class of the day here at Konoha High." A plethora of wolf whistles and cheers came then from the class to help liven the moment, but died down as Kakashi hushed them down with playful banter.

"Now, to officially start the day, I'm going to assign you to a seat. Hmm, let's see what's available." Scanning the sea of now hyper students I find a few vacant desks beside some boys—who looked hopeful—and some girls—who looked as if I was something vile but they were just jealous. Interestingly enough, my searching gaze stopped on the desk completely adjacent to the left of the mysterious boy who offered so little reaction to my revelations then moved to the boy himself—his eyes currently closed—and lingered there for what seemed like half an hour, using his cluelessness as an opportunity to stare. Once again, he was the black sheep of the group, being the only one with closed eyes, and was the only exemption from my definition of _everyone_.

Suddenly, a feeling of intense longing and desire, along with a growing excitement, flooded the pit of my stomach at the chance to sit next to him so that I could completely analyze and describe him. I could already sense the guy was like a Rubik's cube. You had to keep rotating every side, every corner until you got the gist of the laws of the cube. Only then would you be able to truly grasp the wonders of the toy. This guywas a total enigma and enigmas provoked and enticed my thoughts; and Mr. Mysterio was one puzzle—I realized—that I was just itching to crack. Inside my head, Inner Sakura was on the edge of hysteria, her longing more profound and intense than my own.

I didn't know what drew me in so much to the guy. It baffled me to think just what he could possibly possess in his arsenal of female attracting weapons that appealed to me in such a way that I would intentionally halt my search for a place, so I could almost gaze dreamily at him. Since, he could just be another misconstrued book that I passed judgment on without viewing its contents.

However, in my conscious mind I knew he was special in one way or another. It wasn't a simple misunderstood opinion like how people think, "This person _seems_ alright." It was a true solid fact as in, "I _know_ he/she _is_ so damn amazing and I wanna spend every second with him/her." At that moment I knew I would lose my side of the bet and soon, Inner Sakura would inevitably bust out of her little space and go absolutely _wild_.

My train of thoughts and speculations were disrupted when Kakashi finally figured out where I would sit, listening to his many lessons and plans, for the duration of the school year. "Ah, here we go. Sakura why don't you go sit by our lovely Ms. Ino Yamanaka. Ino please raise your hand to help Sakura identify who you are." He said cheerfully his lone visible eye in the shape of a crescent moon.

* * *

Tearing my eyes away from the mystifying boy, I direct my gaze towards the perfectly manicured hand with nails painted the color of royalty—meaning violet. Trailing my eyes down her arm, which was bare all the way up to her shoulder because she was wearing a baby blue spaghetti strap, I come along a really pretty face coupled with soft pinkish lips, a small button nose, straight and silky blonde hair, and glittering baby blue orbs. In my mind's eye, this girl wasn't really pretty; she was b-eau-ti-ful. Not only that, she was also probably nice mixed with that bit of sassiness because she was smiling amusedly at me and it was tinged with a little bit of a mischievous twinkle. Finally, with a quiet sigh of relief and a murmured, "Thank God," I stumble upon a girl who didn't instantaneously harbor hate feelings towards me. I didn't want to bring bad luck upon myself though so instead I prayed silently for my first new friend in Konoha High.

"Cool! We have all the same classes!" Ino exclaimed with a big smile plastered onto her pretty face. However that same smile flopped upside down in a matter of a few seconds. "Oh wait," she began her eyebrows knitting together and her sky blue irises reflecting a slight disappointment. "We don't have third period together." She finished, pouting like a little child. It was amazing how she was conversing with me as if I was her bestfriend, as if we knew each other since our childhood days.

"Oh yeah?" I asked her amused. "What do you have third period?" Instead of answering me straight away, she plunged her one manicured hand into her black Chanel bag while still holding on to my schedule. Her tongue came past her lips then and went to the side in concentration as she tried to find whatever object was buried deep in the depths of her bag. Finally after ten seconds she pulled out a small folded rectangular piece of paper—with a shout of "Yes!"—and waved what I assumed to be her schedule in front of my face.

"Why don't you find out pinky?" She laughed at the nickname she gave me which caused my face to morph into one of annoyance and horror. Kids at my old school would never let me live that nickname down. Now that I've escaped from it and got a fresh start, I don't ever want to hear it muttered in my presence—or in anyone's presence for that matter—during my career here at Konoha High. Fortunately, once she glimpsed at my face her laughter had died down to soft giggles but had not evaded catching the attention of a few closer seatmates including Naruto's.

"Don't ever call me that again," I paused before adding two seconds later, "please."

"Call you _what_ again?" She backfired with a question of her own and an innocent façade that was almost believable plastered onto her face. She was good but not good enough so that I would pass if off as nothing.

"Pinky!" I said quietly but in a firm voice while looking around making sure the kids near us didn't hear the appalling nickname.

When my line of sight returned to her face I found an impish smirk adorning her features which could have meant only one thing. She _wasn't_ going to let the nickname go.

Instead of continuing my losing battle, I sighed in defeat shaking my head and glanced down at my new friend's school schedule. I couldn't see it, but I just knew a triumphant smile was dancing across her lips.

'**Oh just wait, until I find a nickname for her! It's going to be more awful than pinky!**' Inner Sakura exclaimed in great irritation, her fists clenched at her sides and her teeth grounding into each other. She was always so hot tempered and could never remain level headed whenever someone was making fun of us. It was a quality I really wished she'd touch up on and fix.

Despite my minor displeasure a small smile appears on my own face. She was definitely going to be sassy and she was going to be a girl I could banter with and argue with. Ino would be a girl who could set me straight and she'd also be my new partner in crime.

"Okay let's see," I mumble to myself as I open up her schedule. "I have art third period with Ms. Yuuhi and you have," zoning in on her third period class I finish the rest of my sentence, "drama and theater with Ms. Mitarashi." Smiling, I look back up at Ino to find a dreamy expression on her face.

"So does that mean you want to be an actress when you grow up?" I asked her amusedly but in my mind I knew the answer before it even escaped past her lips. "Hell yeah!" she said in an equally dreamy voice while her chin was resting on the palms of her hands.

"Now, before we begin our first lesson of the year," to which resounding groans fill the classroom and Kakashi only chuckles, "I want you all to pass up your papers here to the front so I can grade them later." His deep voice penetrated the foggy haze of Ino's mind and she shook her head to what I assumed was to clear her thoughts.

Grabbing my bag from the floor I take out the summer homework we were given—mind you it was challenging but nothing I couldn't handle—and stand up out of my seat when someone snatches it from my hands. "Hey! What do you-" I stop midsentence when my eyes land on the same person who hit me with the balled up wad of paper. "First you hit me with a paper ball and now you steal my homework!" I ask exasperated but it's what I could expect from a class clown.

"I'm not stealing it," Naruto defends, "I'm taking it up to pervert Kakashi as an apology for hitting you. I'm really sorry about that." He says while rubbing the back of his neck, his pretty sapphire orbs averting my firm gaze and a blush once again present on his tanned cheeks. Thinking his way of apologizing was rather cute I extended my hand out to him, which caused him to look up surprised and hesitantly shook my hand. I wonder if he thought I was going to hit him because his eyes screamed relief.

"Apology accepted. I'm Sakura but you can just call me Sakura, Sak, or Cherry. It's nice to meet you." I say with a small smile. "Whoo! For a second there I really thought you were going to smack me! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and Cherry?" I laughed a little at his assumption, my smile growing wider when he questioned one of my two nicknames.

"Yeah, at my old school, some of my friends called me cherry since it's my name sake." My tone is casual as I explain the story behind the name and all the while he was just staring and smiling at me trying to understand why the name Cherry. "And ever since then, it kind of stuck so now I'm used to people calling me cherry." Towards the end of my explanation he goes into the famous thinking pose but reverts to his normal smiling self a second later.

"I think I'll just call you Sakura. It sounds prettier." He finished with a goofy smile and in my mind, I prayed to the same God's that I could befriend Naruto because not only was he good looking, he was also really sweet and really funny.

"Are there any more assignments out there? If they aren't up here in seven seconds then they're going to be marked with a nice big fat juicy red F." Kakashi drawled out lazily.

"Oh my gosh! Naruto get up there you idiot before we fail our first assignment!" I smacked his arm then and watched as he rushed up to the front slightly tripping on some bags resting in the column.

"Hey! What about me!" I winced as Ino shouted out in desperation feeling like my eardrums would explode.

"Sorry Ino-pig but take 'em up yourself!" Naruto answered in a smug voice with his hands behind his head causing everyone in the room to snicker.

"Why you-!" The blonde bombshell started angrily but was interrupted when Kakashi gave her a second chance and warning to bring up her summer homework. She yelped in response then shot out of her seat and ran to the front of the room, slammed down her paper, and returned to her seat in a span of about ten seconds.

When Ino was properly seated and we were all taking out pencils and paper, I took the opportunity to ask her about the nickname Naruto had called her a few seconds ago.

"Ino-pig?" My question caused her to abruptly stop searching through her bag and look up at me with twitching eyes.

"What did you call me?" She threatened and fighting back fire with fire—as revenge for when she indirectly let me know she wouldn't stop calling me 'Pinky'—I offered an innocent and sweet smile and exclaimed in an equally innocent and sweet voice, "I said Ino-pig!" I thought she would begin yelling—because she looked to be that type of girl—but instead, she continued to search through her baby blue Jansport backpack except this time with a glare and while mumbling some incoherent things.

After a few more minutes we were all ready with our pencils and paper and Kakashi began writing on the Promethean. It turns out, Konoha High had everything too but I wasn't that surprised since just its outer appearance signaled how wealthy the school was. However, during his first few words into the lesson I started to tune him out and just really analyzed my surroundings because I'd already studied the first two chapters in my spare time over the summer.

The floor, like the office, was paneled with deep colored mahogany and the walls were white with the same intricate moldings. To my left tall windows lined up the wall letting in the bright sunlight whilst simultaneously offering a view to the school's massive backyard. They had a field for every sport and in the distance I could see a gigantic building with a cobblestone pathway leading up to it meaning it must have been for their indoor sports teams. I really wished I could be on their women's field hockey and volleyball team. I didn't want to waste my team sitting on the couch munching on junk food.

"Sakura, Sakura." A hand waving in front of my face snapped me out of my very short lived reverie. Kakashi has an amused look on his face but there was a knowing twinkle in his lone stormy eye. It made a slight shiver run down my back because I felt as if this man standing before me knew everything even in his most distracted state.

"Um, I'm sorry for spacing out. Yes Kakashi?" I mumbled just loud enough for him but the students around me—including the mysterious boy who had caught my attention—were now focused on the two of us; the reason I had no clue.

"Could you give us the answer to the problem?" He said coolly.

Looking up at the Promethean, I find a problem I've been tackling all summer and I can't help but let a small smile grace my features. "The answer is 0.00347." It took me a while to solve the problem over the summer but I still cracked the math question. Kakashi looked impressed but otherwise only said a small word of praise before continuing on with the lesson.

The class went by rather smoothly with the exception of Naruto who had taken almost 20 minutes just trying to figure out the answer to one single problem. In my head I wondered how he ever made it into AP Stats. He must have copied off of one of his friends because no one takes that long to answer one math question. Especially since it was the easiest question!

When the bell rang signaling the end of the first class of the first day of school, all the students magically stood up and zipped out the room in two seconds. The halls were filled with the voices of students chatting animatedly about their summers and catching up with each other. A small tinge of jealousy and depression sparks inside me because I know I can't do what the other kids are doing since I didn't have any old friends to reminisce with.

Sighing, I begin packing my things away and stand up putting my bag on my shoulder when someone grabs my arm and pulls me to the door. "Hey what are you-!" I'm cut short when I see that it was Ino who had latched onto my arm and so rudely dragged me to the door.

"Geez, chillax Pinky. It's just me. I thought we could walk together to AP Gove and Econ since we practically have the same classes." The pretty blonde bombshell said while rolling her eyes but otherwise smiled at me revealing straight pearly whites.

"O-Oh. Hehe, I didn't realize. But you did just grab me out of nowhere which was pretty rude." I reprimanded her trying, but failing, to put on my most serious look. Ino only rolled her eyes again but let go of my arm and rested her hand on her hip.

"Yeah whatever Pinky. So are we walking together or not?" I only smirk back at her before taking a step out the door.

"Sure thing Ino-_pig_." Small laughs emit from my throat as Ino stalks past me and goes a little ways up ahead before turning around and raising one twitching eyebrow at me. Letting out one more laugh and shaking my head effectively tousling my pink locks, I started towards Ino with a mirthful smile.

"Hey! Wait up! C'mon Teme they're gonna leave us! Hey! Wait!" Naruto's loud tenor voice reaches my ears and I turn around to find him stumbling after me along with the same mystery guy trailing smoothly behind him.

"Yo Sak! What class do you have next? I have AP American Literature." Naruto questioned with a little hope shining in his azure orbs; hope that we'd have the same class. Too bad that hope was about to be snuffed out by yours truly but I wasn't happy about it. Naruto was a great guy and he made everything lively and happy.

"Eh, I'm sorry Naruto but I have AP Gov and Econ next." His face fell slightly then and so I worked quickly to make amends. "But we can still walk together at least some of the way." His face brightened up again but it wasn't as bright as when he asked the question.

"Sure! Oh by the way, you have that class next with Teme over here!" He chirped happily while also wrapping one arm around the mystery guy's shoulder pulling him closer into a half hug. Like the ones you see in photos where people have their arms around each others' shoulder. The only difference was that Naruto was doing all the shoulder hugging—a large smile on his bronze face—and Mr. Mysterio-Coolio just had his hands stuffed into his pair of black Levi's 510 Super Skinny jeans—an annoyed look present on his pale face.

It was only at that moment when Naruto introduced the enigma that I took the time to really look at him and my, was my breath taken away. This guy was absolutely gorgeous! He had flawless alabaster skin and hair so black it looked like there were tints of blue in it. His hair was shaped like a chicken's ass and he had long bangs framing his face but in my opinion the hair only made him that much more gorgeous. I was right when I said he raised one elegant eyebrow because he had exactly that; elegant eyebrows along with the straight aristocratic nose to match. His lips looked moist and had the right amount of plump to them so they weren't too thin or too thick; they were a pair of the most perfect lips I've ever seen. Going down further I find stubble growing along a pointed chin and a defined jaw. Staring down even further I discover a strong neck and nice broad shoulders. He was wearing a white button up shirt with the top three buttons unbuttoned offering a nice view of his chiseled chest. If I had x-ray vision I knew I would definitely see this guys toned rock hard abs, killer biceps, and _that_ part of a man's anatomy which I had a feeling was one of his best features.

At this last thought I could feel my cheeks begin to warm so I bit my lip to try to get my mind out of the gutter but the damage was done. Despite all his drool-worthy features his best features were probably his eyes. They were beautiful in the dark and entrancing sort of way. They were the darkest shade of obsidian in the world; bottomless like an abyss and as black as the night sky. His onyx orbs were just so captivating and as every second ticked by I continued to become ensnared. Thankfully it was the enigma himself who saved me from looking like an utter fangirl and God knows how much I _hate_ fangirls. Unfortunately, when he spoke, my legs turned into jelly and my heart fluttered.

"Hn, dobe get off me before I break your ribs." He said in a deep smooth baritone and Naruto complied and put his hands behind his head. Even his voice was amazing! It was silky smooth like velvet and spoke volumes of how man he was. Sighing he closed his eyes and took one hand out of his pocket only to rake it through his inky locks, before returning it to his pocket and opening his eyes. This action alone was sexy beyond belief.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Oh God, if a hand rake was sexy beyond belief then the smirk decorating his heartbreakingly beautiful face was mind blowing. Imagine if just these simple actions were so incredibly tantalizing then how much more when things got hot and steamy with him? Just thinking of the many dirty things I could do with him had my cheeks turning a dark shade of crimson.

Great, just great; how was I supposed to live up to my lifelong vow of never becoming a fangirl if someone like Sasuke Uchiha existed in my world? I couldn't, that's how.

* * *

**A/N:** What'd you think? Do you guys like my super duper descriptions? I make you guys wish these people were real huh? But then again if they were real, Jacob Black and Edward Cullen would have _serious_ competition.


End file.
